Un dernier adieu
by ginny6259
Summary: George face à la mort de son frère Fred, apprend quelque chose de déconcertant à propos de sa mère...


Cela faisait une semaine que George ne mangeait plus. Depuis la mort de son frère jumeau, Fred. Manger pouvait signifier beaucoup de chose : goûter de nouvelles saveurs, y prendre plaisir, mais aussi survivre, car sans nourriture, notre organisme s'affaiblit et nous mourons. Mais comment aurait-il pu songer à survivre sans son frère ? Ou encore pire : à prendre du plaisir ? C'était tout simplement inconcevable ! Chacun avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais pas lui, parce qu'il avait son frère. Sans lui, il n'était rien. Après tout, quand on parlait de lui, on ne le dissociait jamais de Fred, c'étaient les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, etc… C'étaient Weasley, farces et attrapes, et non Georges. Oh, il ne e doutait pas à quel point il l'aimait, son frère ! Il avait toujours su que leur lien de gémellité était très fort, mais il n'en découvrait que maintenant l'intensité, il ressentait profondément l'absence de son frère.

Il entendit soudain quelqu'un toquer à la porte et un bruit de plateau posé par terre. Il savait que c'était sa mère qui lui apportait à manger, comme tous les midis. Elle était très inquiète du fait qu'il ne mangeait plus. Bien qu'elle comprenait sa douleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être morte de peur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, et elle craignait qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Perdre un fils était déjà une épreuve terrible, mais elle ne pouvait en perdre un deuxième ; son cœur ne le supporterait pas. La nuit, parfois, elle collait son oreille contre la porte de George , vérifier s'il dormait bien, s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Il n'avait même pas voulu aller à l'enterrement, et elle pensait que c'était dommage, car ça aurait été une occasion de lui dire au revoir, de faire son deuil. Elle savait ce que la perte d'un être cher pouvait occasionner, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre.

Ce midi-là, cependant, elle dut réagir, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle entra.

- George… ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-il.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies écouté.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écou…

Cependant, il se tut en croisant le regard de sa mère.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je comprends ce que tu ressens !

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Sans qu'il s'y attende, sa mère se mit à le tirer par la manche de son pull. Il protesta, mais elle le tint fermement et transplana avec lui.

Quand George regarda autour de lui, il vit pleins de tombes, et ce qu'il vit en face de lui le terrifia. C'était la tombe de Fred.

- Ramène-moi à la maison, dit-il.

- Non, répondit sa mère.

- Très bien, alors je vais rentrer tout seul.

Il essaya de transplaner, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se sentait à bout de force, et soupçonna sa mère d'avoir tout prévu. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il lui exprima toute sa colère.

- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, t'es dégueulasse, tu sais pas ce que je ressens. Je te déteste ! Et puis toi aussi, je te déteste !

Tout d'un coup, George s'était retourné sur la tombe de son frère.

- Je suis sûr que tu dois bien te marrer, là-haut, de me voir autant souffrir. Je te hais, tu n'avais pas le droit de me quitter ! Et notre promesse, quand on était petit de toujours rester ensemble ? Tu l'as déjà oubliée ? Où tu t'en fous carrément ?

Jamais George n'avait éprouvé autant de colère et de souffrance en même temps. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Fred, qu'il n'avait pas voulu mourir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné. Il pleura pendant cinq minutes, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, lové dans les bras de sa mère, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait été en colère contre elle, au début, mais il savait que, sans elle, il n'aurait jamais pu exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Merci, Maman.

Mais quand il leva les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle ne regardait pas la tombe de Fred, mais celle d'à côté. Suivant son regard, il remarqua que c'était la tombe de son oncle William, un frère de sa mère. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, il vit que son oncle était né en 1953, tout comme sa mère ! Il ne savait pas que sa mère avait eu un frère jumeau !

- Comme je te disais, je te comprends parfaitement. J'ai eu un frère jumeau moi aussi. William, on était très proches, on partageait tout ensemble, notre passion pour la cuisine, les livres. C'était comme toi et Fred, personne ne nous dissociait vraiment l'un de l'autre et on adorait ça. Nos sorties on les faisait ensemble, etc. Bref, on était un duo inséparable. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit, l'année de nos quinze ans. C'était un samedi soir, et il y avait une fête au village. Moi, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, j'étais fatiguée et je n'étais pas très fête, tu le sais. Les derniers mots de William furent : « Je te ramènerai une Barbe à papa, Molly, à tout à l'heure ! ». Mais il n'y a jamais eu de tout à l'heure. Son corps fut retrouvé le lendemain, à mi-chemin du village et de notre maison. Il avait été torturé. Apparemment, il était tombé sur une bande de Mangemorts complètement ivres qui avaient envie de « s'amuser ». c'était le temps où les serviteurs du Mal commençaient à prendre de la puissance, et où ils torturaient les gens pour le prouver. Mon frère était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai sombré dans la dépression. Moi aussi, j'ai refusé d'aller à son enterrement car je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu. Heureusement que ton père Arthur, le meilleur ami de William, était là. Il m'a permis de sortir de ma dépression, et tu connais la suite. C'est grâce à sa mort que je suis devenue si acharnée contre les forces du mal. Je vous ai caché que j'avais un frère jumeau parce que c'était un souvenir trop douloureux pour moi.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est pour ça que tu as su qu'il fallait me conduire ici ? Parce que tu l'as vécu toi-même ?

- Ton père m'y a conduit, en effet, et j'ai pu exprimer tout ce que je ressentais.

- Merci, répéta George.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que George relève tout doucement la tête. Il semblait fasciné par quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Mrs Weasley, et celle-ci se retourna instinctivement. Ce qu'elle vit au premier abord la troubla, mais on ne pouvait s'y tromper. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination, de même pour George. Deux personnes s'avançaient vers eux, l'une des deux étant la réplique exacte de George. C'était son frère jumeau, Fred. L'autre personne semblait n'avoir que quinze ans, et Molly reconnut tout de suite William. Tous deux se tenaient là, presque transparents comme les fantômes, mais pas tout à fait, comme s'ils oscillaient entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Ils étaient rayonnants, et chacun regardait respectivement son jumeau, comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque détail.

- Eh, George, tu as vu, notre oncle est plus jeune que nous !

Sa voix n'avait pas changé, et George eut pendant une seconde l'espoir insensé que son frère était peut-être encore vivant, mais il suffisait de le voir pou savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu as fini par épouser Arthur alors ?

- Tu m'en veux, Willy ?

- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir, je voulais que tu sois heureuse, et tu l'es. Et puis, apparemment, c'est de famille, j'ai remarqué que ta fille, Ginny, avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Harry Potter.

- Ginny et Harry ? s'étonna-t-elle. Elle a fait un bon choix… Mais attends, comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai toujours veillé sur toi. Pas dans les moments intimes, bien entendu, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à la vue du regard qu'elle commençait à lui lancer. Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenue, même si j'ai été triste de voir que l'un de tes enfants m'avait rejoint si tôt.

- George, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit à l'instant. Je comprends ta fureur.

- Je suis désolé Fred, je…

- Non, ne t'excuse pas surtout, je te comprends, moi aussi je me serais senti abandonné, et d'ailleurs je m'en suis voulu terriblement, tu me manques, c'est horrible, il ne me reste que les souvenirs avec toi. Moi, il est trop tard, mais je t'en supplie, je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu réapprennes à vivre. Il est trop tôt pour que tu me rejoignes.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Vous restez avec nous non ?

- Nous sommes restés pour que vous puissiez faire votre deuil, répondit William. Toi, George, tu devais évacuer ta colère, et toi Molly, tu devais te libérer de ce poids infernal. Nous sommes là pour que vous puissiez nous faire un dernier adieu.

-Non!

George et Mrs Weasley avaient crié en même temps.

- On ne veut pas que vous partiez, se plaignit George, on croyait que vous étiez des fantômes!

- Je suis désolé, George, mais nous sommes en paix, nous n"avons plus de raison de rester. Adieu!

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, Fred et William étaient partis, laissant leurs jumeaux désemparés. Il leur fallut cinq minutes pour qu'ils sortent de leur torpeur.

Finalement, George trouva que c'était mieux ainsi, et ils rentrèrent à pied, tous deux n'ayant pas la force de transplaner. Sitôt rentré, George se jeta sur le frigo. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine.

Mr Weasley rejoignit sa femme.

- Alors, ça va aller?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va se remettre.

- Et toi? s'enquit-il.

- Moi? Tout va bien, pourquoi tu demandes ça?

Mais Mrs Weasley savait que cela ne servait à rien de mentir.

- Oh, Arthur, j'ai vu William...

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle ne savait pas qu'en aidant son fils, elle s'était aidé elle-même. C'était très bien ainsi.


End file.
